In the copending patent application, Ser. No. 740,837, of James E. Hart, filed Nov. 11, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, there is shown and described a novel emergency portion for a railway vehicle brake control valve device wherein, upon effecting a service brake application, fluid under pressure is vented from a quick action chamber into the train brake pipe.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,276, issued Feb. 13, 1973 to Richard L. Wilson et al and assigned to the assignee of the present application, there is shown and described a brake control valve device that is substantially the same in function and operation as the latest design of brake control valve device now being offered to the railway industry as the brake control valve device included in the standard fluid pressure brake apparatus installed on any new freight cars built subsequent to Jan. 1, 1977. In this brake control valve device, the fluid under pressure released from the quick action chamber, when effecting a service brake application, is used to operate a continual quick service valve device that effects a "quick service" transmission through a train brake pipe of a pressure reduction wave.
It is obvious that when fluid under pressure is vented from the quick action chamber into the brake pipe when effecting a service brake application, as is the case in the brake control valve device shown and described in the above-mentioned copending patent application, Ser. No. 740,837, the fluid under pressure thus vented from the quick action chamber into the brake pipe cannot be used to operate a continual quick service valve device to effect a "quick service" transmission through a train brake pipe of a pressure reduction wave.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide a novel continual quick service valve device for use in combination with a brake control valve device of the type in which fluid under pressure is vented from a quick action chamber into the train brake pipe when effecting a service brake application.